Alwin Gestahl
Alwin is a main antagonist in Poke Ball Run played by Kat. His Pokemon RP counterpart is Azalea, who is his sister in The Bloodmoon Universe. Early Life Alwin was born a normal Petilil, but as some Petilil do, his flower experienced a mutation upon evolving, making him Grass/Poison. Shunned and laughed at by those who he once considered friends, he decided to ignore them and focus on researching Delta Pokemon like himself, finding out they were more common than he thought, but realizing not much research had been done on how they occur. So, he took it upon himself to do what others didn't. Eventually he became well-known for all of his studies on the occurrences of Delta species, and even more renowned when he used these studies to create modified Mega stones capable of changing a Pokemon's type upon evolving. This got the attention of Bonnie, who at first became his assistant, then later down the road his wife. He also befriended Kane at some point during this timeline and made for him a modified Lucarionite. He began research and experimentation on how to perform an operation that would permanently "Delta-ify" a normal Pokemon, rather than relying on a Mega stone to become a different type. This came from his own curiosity, and Bonnie's desire to become Electric/Ice to honor her father, who was a Weavile. The tests on dead bodies were mostly failures, until one day, it seemed to be successful, so he performed this same operation on Bonnie. However, he later found that the bodies that were seemingly successfully operated on were now decomposing in strange ways. He initially panicked, but seeing as Bonnie was fine, he assumed it was only because they were not living as she was. This assumption was proven wrong when a sudden chill woke him up, and he found Bonnie next to him, now essentially an ice sculpture. This drove him to want to perfect his technique, so he started Project Bonnie, and as he figured out what went wrong, he decided to kidnap Kane's daughter, Lynn, and operate on her. However, he did not have time to finish his operation, so while Electric DNA had been infused in Lynn's body, it would not kick into effect until later down the line. He escaped with all of his research notes and seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth. During this time, he operated on many others, including Althena, who became his lab assistant and the first successful operation he performed on an Ultra Beast. Poke Ball Run Alwin made his debut in PBR during a conversation with Vladislav, who's one of his Joltik assistants, the other of which are test subjects along with Flabebe for fusion experiments, due to their small size. After this brief discussion, he fused Vladislav with a Kricketot, making his first successful fusion. He later made a very brief appearance with Althena during Sharla's capture and Deltafication. In fact, most scenes with Alwin were brief ones to speak with his assistants and occasionally victims. This was changed when he made his first more present appearance with Bo as he forced the young Grimer to kidnap Claire and Shulk. In a later scene, he told Bo the operations on the siblings was going nicely, and warned Bo there was nothing he could do to stop him, and that Claire would never be his friend again, because Shulk, who was bound to be efficient at killing Poison-Types, would certainly never forgive Bo for his and his sister's capture. Trivia * Alwin names his work after songs, mainly video game soundtracks due to the fact Alwin is actually a big nerd. * Alwin's last name is a reference to Emperor Gestahl from Final Fantasy VI. ** This is also a reference to how his to-be-seen super form is called Dancing Mad. * Despite the ties one can make to Mr. Freeze, Alwin's backstory is actually inspired by the backstory of Alphys from Undertale, more specifically the events of the True Lab section of the game. * His wife being a Luxray named Bonnie sparked from jokes about the shipping of Azalea and Elesa from PRP. As a result, her name is Bonnie to reference the Electric-Type Gym Leader Clemont's sister, just as Elesa is named after an Electric-Type Gym Leader. * In The Bloodmoon Universe, Azalea takes Bonnie's place, and rather than being Alwin's wife who died due to his operation, she is his sister who lived but became a monster. * He is Sweed's waifu(male). * He is such a Legend Category:PBR Characters Category:Villains Category:Art: Dream World